Killing Joke
Killing Joke 'is the second episode of the season and the series. It first aired on November 24, 2008. It is the second episode overall. Plot In Sarah Essen's office, Gordon shows her the video of Chill and his family. He explains how after the divorce, Barbara Kean took James Jr. and Barbara Jr. stayed with Jim. Barbara and James were just hear on vacation and now they are in trouble. Bruce, in his suit and car looks at a piece of paper that has an address written on it. He speeds up the car and it flies past several other cars on the street. At Gordon's apartment, Montoya and Bullock comfort Gordon by telling him that Chill would've gotten to Barbara and James even if they were in Chicago. Gordon fails to listen and leaves and Montoya argues with Bullock, however after they agree they kiss. At Joker's nightclub, Joker's main man, Johnny Frost is shot and killed by Penguin's last henchman. Selina watches on and Harley sees her. The two see Batman driving off and wonder where he's going. Thye decide to follow him in Joker's car, but Joker fails to see them stealing his car. At Gotham General Hospital, Dent awakens, his face half scared. A nurse is doing work in his room and sees his awaken. She walks over but Dent grabs a knife on the desk next to him and kills her, then gets himself out of the bed. At Chill's warehouse, Chill watches the news and discovers Dent burned down the hospital leaving two of the staff and half the patients alive. Chill discusses hiring him to Barbara Kean but she doesn't respond so he injects her with something. She screams in pain as Chill decides to work solo. Back at Joker's nightclub, Penguin, Maroni, and Falcone are chained to a table. Falcone offers him several more henchmen in exchange for freedom but Joker declines. Joker prepares to leave but notices Harley and his car are gone. At the warehouse, Bruce enters and ties Chill up. He frees Gordon's family. Harley and Selina arrive and Harley begins shooting at Bruce while Selina prepares to kill Gordon's family but her conscious doesn't allow her to. Bruce stops the two, calling them insane, and tells Barbara Kean to run with her kids and tell Gordon to bring backup. Bruce grabs Chill and beats him to death, getting revenge for killing his parents. Selina still has the knife she was going to kill them with and frees her and Harley. Bruce sees nothing left to do now and leaves in his car. The police arrive and think that Harley killed Chill and the savior, they call him Batman because of Barbara's description, went after her and Selina. Bruce arrives home and sees that the people of Gotham are calling him Batman. He goes into the caves below his mansion and keeps his car and suit there. Dick follows him and orders and explanation. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as 'Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 14.15 million U.S. live viewers *Cory Michael Smith and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as Edward Nygma and Chris Allen. *This episode received mixed-average reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a score of 60%. On Metacritic, it has a score of 44 out of 100. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes